


Random Harry Potter Stories

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Date Auction, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied sister/sister incest, Infidelity, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, dub-con bordering on non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: A collection of random Harry Potter drabbles, ficlets, and regular sized fics.





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a collection of stories of randomly selected Harry Potter couples. Some will be canon, while others won't. Some canon couples may have stories that take place in canonical situations, while others won't.

Each chapter will be devoted to a different story.


	2. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks thinks Remus needs more persuasion to continue their newly established relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Half Blood Prince, after Dumbledore's death, but before his funeral.

Remus could tell Tonks wasn't convinced. Even though he had relented and agreed to start dating her, she probably suspected he would end their relationship. The worst part about it? He didn't know if she was wrong. While they were attracted to each other, and she didn't care about their age difference, he was still worried about his status as a werewolf. What kind of normal relationship could they have if he had to be apart from her once a month? What kind of children could they possibly have?

They walked down the silent and dark Hogwarts corridors. Normally, there would be teachers on patrols, and even the ghosts would be floating, engaging in idle gossip. Not tonight. Tonight, the castle was silent. Even Peeves wasn't making any racket, because he was too surprised by tonight's fatal turn of events: the infiltration of Hogwarts by Death Eaters and the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Remus was so lost in his thoughts that the sudden jerk on his arm was his only warning. He quickly drew his wand, expecting more trouble. Instead, Tonks had pulled him into an empty classroom and closed the door. Before he could ask what she was doing, she pinned him against the wall and started snogging him.

The sensible part of him knew he should stop things before they went too far. But when her hair began to change from its mousey brown to its more normal, vibrant pink, he decided to give in. He drew her closer as he returned the kiss eagerly. Finally, he pulled away, causing her to groan with frustration.

"Sorry, but it's not like that I have a lot of experience in this area," he apologized.

Tonks smirked, her head now a brilliant purple. "Lucky for us, I have enough experience. I'll be happy to teach you, Professor."

Remus shivered. The naughtiness in her tone when she called him by his former title aroused him. He started clawing at her robes, allowing his wolfish nature to take charge. She moaned with approval as he ripped her blouse off her body, causing the buttons to fall to the ground. He backed her up against a desk, then tore her skirt off. Her knickers soon joined the rest of her clothing, with her bra being the only thing keeping her from being completely naked.

The wolf continued to take charge as he started ravishing her body. He kissed her neck, throat, and shoulder before kneeling. His mouth traveled to her bra-clad chest, skipping her breasts briefly before turning its attention to her sex. Tonks cried out loudly as he slipped his tongue into her opening.

"Merlin, Remus! Are you sure you don't have experience?"

He looked up, his eyes twinkling naughtily. "I said I don't have a lot of experience, but I do have some. Besides, James and Sirius were my best friends, and I was an active listener."

"Thank Merlin you were," she hissed with delight as his tongue resumed its work.

Remus could tell her body was hungry for him. Time had barely passed before she was coming, her body stiffening as her orgasm washed over her. He could tell she wanted more from him, and he was determined to please her.

He stood and started undressing as Tonks took off her bra. His eyes blazed with lust as she began fondling her breasts. "Do you want these, Professor?"

Remus growled affirmatively as his mouth attacked her breasts. He hungrily kissed and sucked each breast, each nipple, drawing even louder cries from her lover. He was starting to regret rejecting her advances for so long.

Finally, he pulled away just long enough to finish undressing. As soon as his pants and underwear hit the ground, Tonks was on her knees, staring hungrily at his cock. "Time to reward you, Professor." She started stroking his cock before wrapping her lips around it, taking him deeply into her mouth.

Remus resisted the urge to fuck her mouth. It was clear she wanted to do the work this time, and he was going to let her. Still, it was difficult, especially seeing her head bob back-and-forth along his length, with her eyes darting up to meet his. He knew he wouldn't last long, and sure enough he came inside her mouth. She didn't mind as she swallowed every drop.

After cleaning themselves, Tonks moved back towards the desk, but Remus stopped her. "It's not that I don't want to go any further, but I think we should do this properly in bed."

She was disappointed, but she nodded. "Do you promise?"

He smiled. "I promise. I just don't want our first time to be on the stone cold floor of a classroom. You deserve better than that."

Tonks grinned. "Then let's get dressed, because I intend to take you home and make good use of my bed."

They dressed and held hands as they left the classroom. Remus looked briefly, but didn't see anyone else. While he knew he should feel guilty of engaging in this type of conduct on a night like this, he knew Dumbledore would want to see them both happy. That was the important thing.

After the funeral, he would make sure to seal their future together, no matter what was in store for them.


	3. Wedding Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Severus gets a surprise from a fellow Slytherin housemate of Draco and Astoria, with a promise of more to come.

The woman looked familiar to him. She appeared to be as old as his mother, but wasn't any of her friends. In fact, she appeared to be a member of the Malfoy wedding party, at least a close associate of theirs. Despite her seat selection, she didn't seem to be that friendly to Mrs. Malfoy. At least, she continued giving Scorpius's mother a nasty look.

"Dad, who is that?" Albus asked, pointing out the woman in question.

His father grimaced. "That is Pansy Parkinson, an old girlfriend of Mr. Malfoy's."

"Is she as nice as Mrs. Malfoy?" Albus asked, although he suspected he knew the answer.

His question was answered with a harsh laugh. "Hardly. Astoria and Daphne were the only decent Slytherin girls of around our age. Well, maybe Tracey Davis, but she threw her lot in with Pansy and Millicent sometimes."

"If she was a friend of Mr. Malfoy, then why is she giving Mrs. Malfoy the old evil eye?" Albus asked.

"Because she feels Astoria stole Draco from underneath her nose. Truth be told, however, he was wise to marry Astoria. Probably why Scorpius is a decent bloke, and the only reason Ron agreed to let him propose to Rose."

It was Albus's turn to laugh. "Dad, you know how stubborn Rose is. If he didn't give his permission, she would have been the one to ask Scorpius, and Aunt Hermione would have supported her all the way."

His dad grinned. "You understand the family dynamic very well."

"Well, I am a Potter."

Father and son turned their attention back to the couple, who had just finished exchanging their vows. After the cleric pronounced them as husband and wife, the Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were greeted with thunderous applause.

******

The afternoon hours quickly turned into evening as the sky darkened, but the party was still going strong. Albus danced with his cousin a couple of times before Scorpius stole his bride back with the traditional Malfoy smirk. He left the dance floor, hoping to have a moment to himself. 

As he left the reception, he saw a lone figure standing against the tree. _Pansy Parkinson._

"You Potters have a bad habit of spying, don't you know?"

Albus grimaced. "Sorry, ma'am…"

"Don't call me, ma'am. I may be old enough to be your mother, but that makes me feel too old," Pansy said sharply.

"Then how should I address you?"

"Pansy will suffice, or if you prefer, Miss Parkinson. I know your parents will have your tongue if you aren't polite. One of the problems to being both a Potter and Weasley, I suppose," she replied.

"If I may ask, why did you come to the wedding?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "I may not care for Astoria, but Draco is an old friend. I wouldn't let anything stop me from attending his son's wedding, even if it was to a Weasley. What about you? Did you bring a date?"

Albus shook his head. "Nah, I'm not the dating type."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "You look like your father, and I've heard you have his Quidditch skills. That alone should have every witch your age begging for your attention, and that doesn't include being the son of a hero."

"Maybe I'm not interesting in girls, but women," he countered.

"You speak as if there's a difference."

"It's called experience."

Pansy grinned. "Ah, so you're attracted to women like me, right?" His blush was enough of an answer for her to continue. She started walking towards him, swaying her hips as she advanced. "Is that why you're such close friends with Scorpius? It would give you a chance to see Astoria up close and personal, and sometimes her sister, Daphne."

"Maybe," Albus said.

"Or are you even naughtier than that?" She stopped in front of him and knelt, putting her hands on his belt buckle. "Do you have fantasies about your aunts sucking your cock? Or even your mother?"  
He didn't have any response except to blush. She winked, then proceeded to undo his belt and push his pants down. Once his cock was free, she wrapped her lips around it and started sucking him.

Albus closed his eyes and let out a loud moan, not caring if anybody heard him. Even though he was attracted to older women, he had his fair share of blowjobs from girls in his year. But they weren't anything compared to Pansy. She clearly knew what she was doing. She alternated her speed, knowing better than to allow him to come immediately, but not teasing him indefinitely.

In return, he resisted the natural urge to start fucking her mouth. As long as she was willing to do this, he was going to enjoy the experience. Her head continued bobbing back and forth along his length, her tongue flicking the tip of his cock. Despite their mutual restraint, it was only a matter of time before he came.

Albus bit his tongue, trying not to disturb the party by crying out loudly. Yet, he couldn't resist a loud moan as he came inside Pansy's mouth. But she didn't pull away until he was finished. Finally, she moved away and looked up at him with a wicked grin.

"Did you like that, Potter?"

He could only nod. She cleaned herself up and stood up. Once up, she told him to turn around. Raising his eyebrows, Albus obeyed as he brought his underwear and pants back up and redid his belt. "You can turn around now."

He turned around in time to find something in his hand. He looked at the items with surprise: lacy green knickers and a small piece of parchment with an address written on it. "You can find me there after the wedding so I can give you a good, proper shagging. Now, how about we return to the party before they go looking for us."

Pansy left with a satisfied smirk on her face, leaving Albus to stay there with a stunned expression. He managed to recover himself before grinning. He ran to join the others, hoping the party would end soon. After all, he had another party to go to afterwards.

The End


	4. Post Practice Peeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Luna has a crush on her private Quidditch tutor, and she takes advantage of an opportunity.

Lily heard the whistle that signaled the end of practice. Sweat poured down her face as she landed. It had been a hard, but fruitful practice. She was confident that she would make the Gryffindor House team next year as a Beater. She remember her family's surprise when she had announced her attention to try out for that position. Only her father and Uncle George had been supportive. Surprisingly, her mother was apprehensive.

To ease her worries, Uncle George had arranged private coaching with Jimmy Peakes, a former Gryffindor Beater. While the rest of the family believed he wasn't as good as either of the Weasley twins, Lily knew better. He had a toughness about him that wasn't obvious. She imagined he put his biceps to good use, especially when it came to making love…

"Potter, are you there?" Peakes snapped.

Lily nodded quickly, worried that he would know of her crush on him. While she was of age now, she knew her family wouldn't like the age gap if they discovered her crush. "I'm fine, Peakes."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Well, I think that's all I can teach you. I'm sure you'll make a fine Beater," he said, smiling.

Lily felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at the smile. She also felt her skin heating up, knowing that it was about to turn as red as her hair. She turned and hurried to the locker room before he could see her blush.

The locker room was empty by the time she arrived. Apparently, her practice had gone later than the others, which meant she had the showers all to herself. That was good news. She needed to take a long shower before going home.

Lily undressed and was about to turn on one of the showers, when she heard a moan. She stopped and listened intently. The walls were thick, so if someone was moaning, they were moaning loudly. He moved her hand away from the faucet and then heard the moan again. There wasn't any doubt about it: it was a moan, a male moan.

She hesitated. The other girls had told her of a peephole that gave them a great view into the male shower area. She hadn't joined them in taking a peep because she had only eyes for Peakes. Now, she was curious, wondering if it was Peakes. Finally, her curiosity won out and she dashed to the peephole.

As luck would have it, it was Peakes. Lily couldn't see his face, but she recognized a scar on his left arm. He had shown it to her during their first practice, basically calling it a battle scar from his first match with Slytherin. Because he was so close to the peephole, she wouldn't make out what he was doing, although she could probably guess.

"Lily."

Lily froze. Did Peakes just call her name? She looked through the hole again. Judging by his arm's movement, she had a very good idea what he was doing. She had grown up with two brothers and had walked in while they were wanking.

She made up her mind. Not bothering to take a towel or anything else, she hurried out of the women's locker room and made her way to the men's. Fortunately, the door was unlocked. By the time she entered, the shower was already running, the water drowning out his moans. But there wasn't any doubt that he was still moaning.

Lily watched from the doorway as the water soaked Peakes's body. He had his head lowered, with one hand pressed against the wall, and the other stroking his cock. She licked her lips with anticipation when she saw how big it was. She wondered if it would fit all the way inside her. There was only one way to find out.

She used the sound of the shower to mask her approach. But either she was louder than she had anticipated, or he had spotted her out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and she braced herself for a reprimand. Instead, he beckoned her forward with his finger, and she eagerly obeyed.

"I was wondering if you could hear or see me," he grinned.

Lily stared at him. "You knew about the peephole?"

Peakes nodded. "Don't worry. I'm the only bloke who knows, because I doubt the women would have liked it if they knew the men could spy on them. Double standard, don't you think?"

She didn't know what to say. Instead, she knelt and started stroking his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned. That was all the invitation she needed before taking him into her mouth.


	5. Foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione knew she was foolish, risking Remus's marriage like this. But she also knew they both needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for slight dub-con, infidelity, cross-gen, and slight underage
> 
> Also, AU for the Chapter "The Bribe" in Deathly Hallows

Hermione knew she was being foolish, risking his marriage like this. But she could tell he was hurting. He was genuinely afraid for his wife and child. Still, she didn't like to see him want to leave them, despite his fears. When Harry had called Remus a coward, she had jumped in between them to stop a fight from breaking. Fortunately, Ron had pinned Remus to the wall to stop him from drawing his wand.

After a short time of awkward silence, Hermione had suggested they all go to bed. Remus would have left, but she had offered him one of the rooms in Grimmauld Place. She had given the excuse that Death Eaters were still out on the street, and Remus couldn't afford to be seen leaving the house.

That was her excuse. In reality, she wanted to slip into bed with him, to sleep with the first man she had ever had a crush on. She wanted to know what it was like to make love to her former teacher, to hear him calling her name as he climaxed. She felt guilty, especially with the news that Tonks was expecting. 

Hermione watched the others get ready for bed. She knew Harry slept in Sirius's old room, while Ron went to the room he had shared with Harry the last time they had resided in Grimmauld Place. Remus was the last to climb the stairs, which gave her a chance to follow him and see which room he used.

To her delight, he selected the room across the hall from her. It was a small, dingy room, with an old bed. She wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from it, and she doubted whether the bed would be safe for Remus. It certainly wouldn't be safe for the both of them.

"Remus," she said suddenly.

He stopped, turned, and watched her warily. "Yes, Hermione?"

"That bed doesn't look safe. Tonks wouldn't forgive me if you hurt yourself sleeping on that rusty old thing."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you offering me your bed instead?"

Hermione smiled slyly. "I was thinking we could both share it. It's big enough." It was, since it was the room that Ron parents had used.

"Hermione, I don't think…"

His objections were cut off by a soft kiss. He was a little taller than her, so she had to raise her head to kiss him. She expected him to push her away, especially after he vented his fears about transmitting the werewolf gene to his child. Instead, he deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione expected to have to lead him by the hand. Instead, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. He set her down, closed the door, then started kissing her again. This time there wasn't any soft or tender about their snogging; it was wild and passionate, especially as they started tearing at each other's clothes.

Either Remus had unexpressed feelings for her, or he just wanted to be with a woman after leaving Tonks. Either way, Hermione knew now was the time to take advantage, before he had second thoughts. She raised her arms to allow him to pull her shirt off her. His hands traveled down to her belt before yanking her pants off her.

She returned the favor by helping him out of his clothes until only their underwear separated them. But neither of them cared, especially when he helped her take her bra off. She moaned as he started kissing her breasts, biting her nipples gently.

"Not too hard," she reminded him.

"Don't worry," he said, knowing full well the consequences if he bit her too forcefully. He nibbled at her nipples before licking her, then turned his attention to her shoulders and neck. She cried out as his tongue flickered over her soft and smooth skin.

Hermione didn't know when she was completely naked. All she knew was that her knickers were on the floor with the rest of her clothing. She breathed deeply as he finished undressing. He blushed a bit, and she understood why. Scars decorated his body, scars that had been made due to his earlier werewolf transformations. But she didn't care that his skin wasn't flawless. Others would care, but she didn't.

She decided it was her turn to worship his chest. She brought him over to the bed, then pushed him gently on it. She straddled him, bending forward to kiss the hairs on his chest. She ran her hands over his scars, causing him to moan with delight.

"Hermione, I want you," Remus rasped.

"Then take me."

And he did. She barely managed to refrain from screaming as he slammed his cock into her. Hermione felt his breath on her neck as he thrust hard and fast into her, causing the bed to shift under their combined weight. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing Remus deeper into her.

The sound of the bed springs and their moans were the only sounds being made in the room. In her years of fantasizing about Remus, she had never imagined it would be like this. She moaned his name, urging him on. She knew he needed this as much as she needed it. He continued slamming into her, kissing her neck as he shagged her.

Soon, his movements became more erratic, and she suspected he was close to coming. Before she could say anything, he pulled out and came all over her stomach. He collapsed to her side, breathing heavily. "I don't know what came over me, Hermione. I shouldn't…"

Hermione rolled over to kiss him. "We both needed it, Remus."

"I shouldn't have left Tonks," he moaned.

"Then go back to her, but before you do, promise me something."

He looked at her warily. "What is it?"

She smiled and moved to straddle him. "Next time you come, come inside me," she said as she began stroking his cock.

Hermione was amazed by how quickly he became aroused again, but not so surprised when she found herself on her back again. She knew she should feel guilty, but wasn't able to manage the necessary remorse. She knew there would be time for that later.


	6. A Drunken Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius didn't mean to start an affair. Now, he's glad he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk sex, so warnings for non-con (to be safe). Also, warnings for implied sister/sister incest, and explicit infidelity.

He didn't mean to start an affair. It just happened. After all, how many daughters-in-law would stumble out of a fireplace, drunk and unable to walk straight? That was the situation that Lucius faced that fateful evening. He had finished up an evening drink when the fireplace roared to life with green flames. Normally, his family members would Apparate into the manor, unless they were intoxicated. He knew it couldn't be Narcissa, so it had to be Draco. He had warned his son the consequences if he returned home drunk.

But it wasn't his son. It was his daughter-in-law. Astoria stumbled out of the fireplace, giggling madly. He knew she was definitely drunk, because she hardly ever giggled when she was sober. Her dress rode up her legs, exposing her thighs, and he glimpsed part of her knickers. He cursed under his breath. Not only was Astoria drunk, but she had fooled around with another wizard.

As head of the Malfoy family, it was up to Lucius to fix it. If Draco ever found out Astoria had cheated on him, it would be better if he directed his wrath at his father. The last thing the family needed was Draco being sent to Azkaban for a murder; killing Lucius could be attributed to a family squabble gone badly. Few people would shed any tears at Lucius's passing.

Astoria was about to fall when Lucius caught her. "There, Astoria, I've got you."

"Dr...Draco, is that you?"

Lucius and Draco looked quite different, even though they shared the same Malfoy characteristics: pale skin, blond hair, and a pointed chin. Lucius wore his hair longer, while Draco kept his short. Apparently, Astoria wasn't able to tell the difference in her drunken state. "Yes, it's me, darling. Let me get you to bed."

"No," she slurred. "I want you right here." Before he could say anything, she reached down and pulled her knickers off before throwing them over her shoulder. Then she hiked her dress up and bent over the edge of the couch. "Fuck me from behind, Dr...Draco."

He didn't want to shag her like a common whore, but she was clearly asking for it. He undid his belt buckle and slid his pants and underwear off before slamming into her from behind. She screamed out as he thrust hard and fast into her, his hands keeping a tight grip on her hips. She urged him on, her body meeting his every thrust.

It wasn't long before he came inside her, causing her to scream as she reached her orgasm. He withdrew, and started to fix his clothing, but her hand stopped him. "No...not yet, Dr...Draco. I want to ride you like a Firebolt. Take me to bed now."

An hour later, Astoria was asleep in his arms. Lucius didn't want to move just yet. Once he was sure she was asleep, he would leave the bed. She kept mumbling something. Probably her affair's name. "Ye...yes, Daph...yes, Daphne...."

Lucius stared at her. Was she calling out her sister's name? Had she actually snogged, or done more, with her older sister. He cursed himself at the realization. He had smelled a fragrance at the time, a perfume that she didn't wear, but one Daphne Greengrass-Zabini did. He remembered how close the two Greengrass girls had been before marriage, but he had never realized they were _that_ close.

He had shagged her to cover up another affair, only to start one of his own. Luckily, she used a weekly Contraceptive Potion, and he was proficient in Memory Charms. As he got his wand and modified his memory, he realized he had an opportunity. He could have an affair with his daughter-in-law, and no one would be the wiser. As long as he was careful, no one would know.

He didn't mean to start an affair, but he was now glad he did.


	7. Moment in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy never imagined how wonderful her dinner date with Neville would turn out to be, especially thanks to a date auction.

Pansy didn't know why she allowed herself to get talked into these situations. Yes, she knew she had to be on her best behavior. After all, the wizarding world didn't take kindly to the fact she tried turning the Boy Who Lived over to You Know Who. While she hadn't taken any active part in Death Eater activities, there had still been a backlash against most Slytherins, and they had been hauled in front of the Wizengamot anyway.

Now, she probably would have been acquitted, or had her case dismissed like the Greengrass sisters, if she hadn't also been a part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. Given that the former Headmistress was now serving a life sentence in Azkaban for crimes against Muggle-borns, anyone who had joined that squad was under suspicion.

Her advocate had told her that it was unlikely she would see any prison time, but it was in her best interests to cooperate. "Tell them that you're willing to do your part to rebuild our society."

Pansy had scoffed. "They'll know it's a lie. I'll know it's a lie."

He had nodded and smiled. "I know, but they just want you to say it. They might sentence you to some community service, but that will be it."

Sure enough, the hearing had gone exactly as he had predicted. She had said all the right things, nodded in the right places, and they ordered her to do seven weeks of community service. She expected to help repair buildings in Diagon Alley or donate money for relief purposes.

What she hadn't expected was a date auction. When she had protested, they had reminded her that her participation was mandatory. "Besides, it's not like you'll actually have to sleep with your date. Just wear your nicest dress, smile, show up for dinner and pretend to have a good time," her boss had told her.

Pansy was still skeptical, but since she didn't have any choice, she agreed.

******

As it turned out, it could have been worse. Potter or Weasley could have won her hand at the auction. That would have been a nightmare scenario. Fortunately, they hadn't participated as bidders, since their girlfriends wouldn't have liked it. Still, now that she had gotten used to the idea, she had fancied the idea of being Oliver Wood or Charlie Weasley's date.

Now, while it could have been worse, it could have been better. Instead of being their date, the last person she expected won her hand: Neville Longbottom. When his winning bid was announced, she saw some of the other girls look at her enviously. Granted, he wasn't the clumsy, chubby crybaby from first year. In fact, he had blossomed into a handsome young wizard.

But he was a Gryffindor, and one of Potter and Weasley's closest friends. He had also been part of that rebellious group, Dumbledore's Army, and she suspected he didn't like that she had participated in the Inquisitorial Squad. Still, she was surprised that he bid for her, so maybe had forgiven her? Either way, it was only one dinner date, and she hoped it would be a short one. They would dine, engage in small talk during dinner, shake hands, then leave.

******

Pansy exchanged owls with Neville over the next few weeks. Even though she had to go on this date with him, there wasn't a deadline. She suspected the Ministry wouldn't like it if she dragged her feet, but she was also busy with work and her other community service. Fortunately, it sounded like he was busy as well, or was he having second thoughts?

Finally, they agreed on a date: September 30. Neville suggested a restaurant and told her that she could just meet him there. As tempting as that offer was, she suspected the Wizengamot wouldn't like that. As much as it pained her, she wrote to him, saying that it would be a better idea if he came to her flat and picked her up, so they could go to dinner together.

Tracey and Daphne had insisted on helping Pansy pick out a dress. No matter how many times she reminded them that this was a dinner date, and not a wedding, they insisted. They spent hours at Madam Malkin's, pouring over the newest styles. Finally, she selected one that she thought would suffice, although Tracey had said, "You can do a lot better. He won't even get a good look at your legs."

The dress wasn't _that_ long, so she ignored her friend's exaggerated comments. Once she was sure it would fit, she paid for it, then returned home to change. She checked her watch: it was still a couple of hours before her date. Even though she didn't particularly care for Neville, she wanted to make herself presentable.

Pansy decided to wear her hair down. Normally, she wore it up when going to dinner, but doing so exposed too much of her neck in the back. While she didn't expect Neville to stare with lust at her, she didn't believe in taking chances. As she finished getting ready, she was confident that the dress was perfect. While it showed some of her curves, it was loose enough so she was able to keep _some_ secrets.

The grandfather clock chimed, indicating the time of his arrival. As soon as the last chime sounded, there was a knock on the door. Instead of a soft, timid knock, it was steady, confident. She walked to the door, opened it, and immediately stared at her date.

The chubby first year boy was definitely gone, and if she thought he was handsome before, he had obviously taken extra care to make himself even more handsome. His shoes were shiny, and it looked like his suit had just come from the shop itself. Even his face exuded a confidence that she never thought possible.

"Hello, Pansy. Are you ready?"

For some reason, she found herself blushing. "Yes, I am."

Neville smiled. "Good." He opened a bag that she hadn't noticed him carrying, and pulled out a boot. She looked at him with skepticism. "We'll need a Portkey to where we're going for dinner."

"A Portkey?"

"That's why it took me so long to agree with you on a date. I had to save enough money and make the international travel arrangements. I hope you don't mind," he explained.

Without explaining any further, he offered his hand, and she took it. Almost immediately, she felt like something jerked her off her feet. She hadn't traveled by Portkey before, and it was rather disconcerting. Fortunately, they landed almost immediately in an alley. Neville poked his head, then told her they were clear.

Even though she hadn't been here, she knew immediately where she was judging by the specific landmark she saw: the Eiffel Tower. If they were in Paris, there was only one restaurant that wizards and witches dined at. If that was their destination, her opinion of Neville immediately soared.

Pansy and Neville walked hand in hand, joining the increasing number of people on the streets. The pedestrians apparently hadn't noticed the couple who had appeared out of thin air. Finally, they emerged into the wizarding part of France and were soon in front of _Moment De Paradis._

"You hoped I wouldn't mind? Well, I definitely don't mind," Pansy said to him, a genuine smile appearing on her face. She had a feeling this evening wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

******

_Moment De Paradis_ was built in the aftermath of the war against Grindelwald. The French had suffered horribly under both Grindelwald and the Muggle dictator, Hitler, and they wanted to have a place where French witches and wizards could spend an evening, wining and dining and not have any cares at all.

Even though it began as an exclusively French wizarding restaurant, it soon catered to the international travellers. Ministry workers from all over the world would spend at least one evening before engaging in critical negotiations. In this case, it was truly pleasure before business. Soon, even Quidditch players started dining here when international matches were hosted by France.

Even though prices had fallen over the years, it was still too expensive for the average wizard. Pansy now understood why he had to save money before setting the time and place for their dinner. There were even rumors that the restaurant had a waiting list. She had heard Draco say that his parents couldn't even get on the list when they wanted, and no amount of bribery could change the management's minds.

She guessed there were some spies from the Ministry, posing as diners, to make sure Pansy was treating tonight seriously. She guessed that was one of the reasons why it took so long for Neville to get reservations. Since he had cut off You Know Who's snake's head, that had made him almost as famous as Potter, and would have enabled him to get a table instantly. The wait was more for the Ministry stooges.

Neville made sure they got a good look at the couple as the host escorted them to a private dining parlor. He pulled a chair away from the table for Neville, but he insisted that Pansy be seated first. "You know, Neville, I am perfectly capable of seating myself," she said, although absent of any malice.

He smiled. "I know, but my grandmother always taught me to treat a woman with respect, and a date with even more reverence."

She raised her eyebrows. "Even me? Even after all the teasing and taunting I engaged in during our school years?"

"Even you. There are somethings that I know that you may not know," Neville replied.

"Such as?"

He smiled as the waiter introduced himself and took their drink orders. "First, I want to enjoy the meal, then we can talk."

She was genuinely curious. Did those things have anything to do with why he had bid for her at the date auction? She wondered if he knew that she had...no, that couldn't be it.

The evening passed as their meals were brought out to them, and ate. They paused periodically to talk as they savored their dinner. But during their many topics of conversation, she still wasn't any closer to answering her questions.

"You won't have to worry about the bill tonight, Pansy," Neville said, as she started on her dessert.

She smirked. "Traditions of being a gentleman, right?"

"That, and the bill was paid in advance. That's one of the perks about this restaurant is that we pay before we arrive. We owl them what we want, and then our meal is ready shortly after we arrive. The only things we order in person are our drinks," Neville explained.

"How did you know what I want?" she asked, although she had a suspicion.

"You're not Tracey Davis's only friend," Neville smiled, as he pulled out some money for the tip. "And obviously, a tip is still expected. Given our waiter's service, I think a generous tip is called for."

"Agreed, but can you answer one question, Neville?"

"Sure."

"Why me? You remember how I was in school."

"Yes, and I know how you acted during the Carrows' years. I remember seeing and hearing you lie about Ginny's raid on Alecto Carrows's classroom," he said softly.

Pansy froze. "You did?"

He nodded. "That was brave of you, standing up to her like that. Even though you're pureblood, she could have punished you severely."

"Maybe my status as a Slytherin had something to do with that."

"I'd like to think so, but they weren't hesitant at punishing Astoria for her helping the first years escape from Crabbe and Goyle. Gryffindor first years, I might add. Then, I watched as you _persuaded_ Snape and the others to look the other way. At first, I wondered why Ginny, Luna, and I didn't get caught more often, but then I figured it out."

Pansy guessed the truth as well. "My advocate. You hired her?"

"My grandmother did. I told her what you did, and she knew a couple of members of the Wizengamot as well…"

She wrinkled her nose. "That sounds like an arrangement the Malfoys would make."

"Not really. All we did is make sure you were represented by the best, and that the evidence was presented. We wouldn't have done that if we thought you were like Crabbe or Goyle," Neville said.

"And?"

"And what?"

"There's something else you're not telling me," Pansy said sharply.

He blushed, which confirmed her suspicions. "I don't…"

"Tell me," she said more gently, reaching for his hand.

"I fancy you," he whispered.

She suspected this, but to hear him confirm it surprised her. "You do?"

"Actually, I have fancied you since our seventh year. I mean, you were always attractive…"

"Not compared to the other girls."

"True, but your willingness to help in your own way magnified that. I wanted to go on a date with you, and I thought this was the only way you would agree."

He was right. If he had asked her out, she would have turned him down. "Well, you were right, but now that I've had this wonderful night, I think I might accept if you asked me out in the normal way, instead of a date auction," she smiled.

His blush deepened, causing her to giggle. Suddenly, the light darkened, and soft music began to play. "What's that?" she asked.

Neville's response was to stand and offer her his hand. Intrigued, she accepted and he escorted her out of the parlor. In the middle of the dining room, there was a large dance floor. A wizard wearing an eighteenth century-style wig was playing the piano, while a young woman with golden hair was singing softly. Already, the dance floor was starting to fill up with couples.

"Would you have this dance with me?" 

Pansy smiled. "I would love to."

With speed she didn't know he had, he led her onto the dance floor and they began to glide around it. With surprising skill and grace, he moved her around the other couples, occasionally twirling her. She responded with another giggle as she was swept back into his arms. Now, closer than ever, she could feel his breath against her cheek, their faces closer than ever. Maybe he took the initiative, or maybe it was her that made the first move, but they kissed. It was a soft kiss at first, before growing more passionate.

They were so engaged with each other that they narrowly avoided another couple, but were forced to pull away briefly. As red as his face was, Pansy guessed her blush was as strong. She didn't know when he had become such a good dancer. The only time she had seen him dance was with Ginny Weasley at the Yule Ball during their fourth year, and to put it delicately, he was far from a polished dance that night. She wondered if this was another skill his grandmother had taught him.

Finally, when the music stopped, the other couples began to walk off the floor, leaving only Neville and Pansy in each other's arms. They didn't kiss again, perhaps too frightened by the heightened passions they felt. Instead, they continued to hold each other, swaying gently.

It was Neville that broke the silence. "Would you like to see a great view?"

"Yes."

He led her to the rear of the restaurant, where she initially thought the kitchens or the employees-only areas were located. Instead, there was a moving staircase, not unlike the Muggle escalators she heard the Weasleys talk about. While they weren't the only couple on the stairs, it was still somewhat empty. The staircase led them to a set of golden doors, which opened automatically as Neville and Pansy approached. What she saw stunned her.

They were on a balcony that overlooked Paris. The evening sky was filled with the twinkling lights of the stars as a cool breeze touched her skin. She shivered gently, realizing she should have bought a dress that had sleeves. Suddenly, she felt something on her arms, and realized that Neville had removed his jacket and put it on her. Touched by his sensitivity, she leaned her head against his shoulder as he brought her closer to him.

"This has been a wonderful evening, Neville," Pansy whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

"I assume you're ready to go home. If not, let me know, and I'll activate the return Portkey for you. It will take you straight home," he offered, his voice trailing off.

She straightened up and looked at him. "Or?"

He blushed again. "Or, I have a room reserved in my name, but it's big enough for the two of us. I mean, I don't want to seem…"

Pansy cut him off by pulling him to her for another kiss. 

Finally, she freed him, and he smiled. "I assume you want to…"

"That's a _I want to make love to you_ kiss, and judging by your wand down there, I assume you want to make love to me too."

Neville's blush deepened.

******

Normally, Pansy would want to take a closer look at her hotel room, but now, she only had one thing on her mind: shagging Neville. If their earlier kisses had been passionate, they weren't anything compared to the lust they felt now. As soon as the door closed, Pansy pinned him against it, kissing him desperately as her hands worked on his clothing.

They both knew they could use their wands to make the task easier, but that would mean letting go of each other and that wasn't anything they wanted to do. As she continued working on his zipper, she felt on dress strap, then the other be pulled from her shoulders. Her dress began to slide off her, exposing her breasts.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," Neville moaned as he turned his attention, and mouth, to her breasts. She smirked as he started kissing and licking her nipples, turning into a loud moan. She felt her dress continue sliding to the floor, but she didn't care about that. The only thing she cared about, apart from Neville continuing to worship her breasts, was getting him undressed.

"Neville, it's going to be hard to fuck me if you're still wearing clothes."

"I'm a wizard. I can manage," he rasped before focusing his attention on her neck now.

Pansy was about to retort, when she felt herself being lifted from her feet. She was carried to the bed, and not so gently thrown onto it, but she didn't care. This time, Neville decided to slow things down a bit. He teased her by starting to unbutton his shirt slowly. Not even a growl of impatience persuaded him to speed up.

Soon, they were both down to their underwear, but neither of them showed any signs of stopping. They gazed into each other's eyes before she pulled him down for another searing kiss. With one hand, Neville caressed a breast, while he pulled her knickers down her legs with the other.

With a wicked gleam in her eyes, Pansy managed to roll them over so that he was now on the bed, and she was on top. But she didn't stay there for long. Instead, she sled to the floor, pulling his boxers with him. His cock sprung free, and she licked her lips with anticipation. "It's a shame that I've already had dessert," she teased, running her hand up its length.

"Maybe it's the main course, instead," he retorted.

"Main course, indeed," she agreed. Instead of lowering her head to his cock, she stood up and lowered herself gently onto him. At first, she thought he wouldn't fit, but then realized his size was perfect as her body adjusted to its presence.

Pansy lifted herself up slowing before descending back down again, causing Neville to moan. She gradually increased her pace as her pussy took his entire cock into her eager body. She tilted her head back and moaned loudly as she continued riding him. She had never imagined this would be so pleasant.

Neville's hands reached to caress her breasts again she rose and plunged back down. Her moans turned to cries, the sound escalating in both volume and pleasure. She didn't know if their neighbors could hear her, and she didn't care. In fact, she almost hoped they could.

Without warning, his hands grabbed her by the waist as he lifted her off him. Before she could protest, she was on her back again, and he was in her, thrusting wildly. As much as she enjoyed being on top, she discovered she liked it better with him in charge. She met him thrust for thrust as he continued slamming his cock into her. By now, her screams were echoing around the room as her orgasm threatened to overwhelm her. She tried holding back, but she couldn't as waves of pleasure engulfed her body, causing her to scream Neville's name.

Sweat poured down his body as he gritted his teeth, determined to allow her to ride her climax to completion before coming himself. Soon, his movements became more ragged as his restraint began to fade away. With a loud cry of her name, he came furiously, spilling himself inside her. When he was spent, he collapsed on her briefly before rolling off her body.

Pansy rested her head on his chest. If she had known Neville was like this, or had the potential to be like this, she would have been a lot nicer to him during their school years. "How long will you have this room?"

"For the rest of the weekend. Why?"

She raised her head and smirked. "Well, I was thinking we could put the rest of it to good use." He responded by kissing her. Yes, perhaps she should allow herself to be talked into these type of things more often.

The End


	8. Back Up Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry is away from home for their anniversary, Ginny goes looking for some company.

Ginny almost missed the note when she arrived home. She was so excited about this evening, that she almost passed it as she hurried to the bedroom. When she saw the parchment drop to the floor, she stopped, and picked it up. As she read it, her eyes narrowed, and she screamed with frustration.

_Gin,  
I am terribly sorry, but I have to work late tonight again. In fact, I may be away from home for the next few days. I know it's our anniversary, but this is a case I can't afford to lose. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home.  
Love,   
Harry_

She snarled as she lit the note on fire. _So much for a romantic anniversary,_ she thought to herself. Instead of wearing the fancy dress gown she had bought, she was now going to spend the rest of the evening in her nightgown and robe, probably eating some ice cream in frustration. Gwenog would throw a fit, but it's not Ginny's fault that her wedding anniversary was ruined.

Ginny decided not to spend the rest of the evening that way. If she can't have fun with Harry in bed, she would have fun with someone else in bed. Maybe she could drag a Muggle off the street, but the Ministry would frown on that. So, it would have to be a wizard, but she would have to choose carefully. Any wizard would give anything to get into her knickers, but she had standards.

She decided to go to _The Underground._ It was a new nightclub in Diagon Alley where the average single witch or wizard could hook up. She wasn't a single, but one of the rules of the club was that patrons or employees couldn't talk about what went on there. They had all sorts of charms that prevented invisibility cloaks (apart from Harry's), Disillusionment Charms or Animagus forms (cough, cough, Rita Skeeter) from working properly.

There were three places people could choose to go to: the bar, where they could just have a normal drink and talk with other patrons; the dance floor, which was a misleading name since more sex than real dancing went on there; the suites, where patrons could rent rooms if they wanted their sex life to be private. She still didn't know whether she wanted to be an exhibitionist tonight or not.

Normally, Ginny would have to pay a high cover charge for entry, but since she was a member of the Holyhead Harpies, she got a discount. Also, since it was a Tuesday night, she might be able to get in for free since it was Witches' Night as well. She hurried to the bedroom and picked out her most seductive dress, one that showed as much skin as possible. Some wizard was going to get lucky tonight.

There was a long line when she arrived. The bouncer saw her and immediately waved her through, which confirmed her suspicions since the line consisted of only men. The music was blaring loudly as she entered. Another bouncer looked at her briefly, then put a wristband. Now, she was free to find and seduce a man. She decided to take her partner on the dance floor.

The dance floor was already crowded. Even though the lights were dim, she could see Parvati Patil grinding her naked body against Dean. She saw Padma in the corner with Oliver Wood, taking his entire length into her mouth. She had heard from Katie Bell that Wood was good in bed. Maybe she should find out if that was true.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ginny Potter?"

Ginny turned and saw a grinning Seamus. "Hello, Seamus."

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight, unless you're with Harry."

She scowled. "Unfortunately, he's working late, even though it's our anniversary."

Seamus tsked. "That's a shame. Maybe you need someone to help you with that problem."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Without giving Seamus a chance to respond, she practically flung him to the floor before straddling him. She leaned forward kissing him wildly, her tongue entering his mouth. Her arse began to grind against his crotch, signalling her desperate need to be naked.

Luckily, he was more than willing to oblige. With a flick of his wand, her dress flew off, leaving her completely naked. She returned the favor, and soon she felt his cock straining against her opening. She lifted herself up, then lowered back down, taking his full length into her.

If there wasn't any loud music or other couples moaning and screaming, her screams would have echoed around the dance floor. As it was, even with the other distractions, other people soon turned their eyes on Ginny and Seamus. She rode him vigorously, occasionally leaning forward to brush her breasts against his chest.

The music began to soften as encouraging chants grew louder. They urged Seamus on, wanting him to flip Ginny onto her back and fuck her into the floor. With a wicked grin, he obeyed their wishes and he was now on top of her, thrusting wildly into her.

Soon, they were the only couple on the dance floor, continuing the shag wildly. Her screams echoed around the now quiet room as she felt her climax overwhelm him. With a loud cry of her name, Seamus came inside her before kissing her.

He rolled off her to a loud cheer from the onlookers. Ginny soon saw other guys lining up, begging for her to take them next. She smiled and waved, then stood and pulled Seamus to his feet. "Sorry, boys, but perhaps another time. Seamus and I need to take this to more private settings." Then without waiting to dress, she grabbed him by the hand and Disapparated.

What an anniversary night it turned out to be. As Seamus fucked her on her marriage bed, she reminded herself to tell Harry all about it once he got home. He was never a better shag than when he was jealous.

The End


	9. What He Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Draco cry, she offers herself to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Half-Blood Prince, so both Draco and Luna are underage: Draco is 16/17, while Luna is 15/16.

Luna heard crying from the boys bathroom. She wondered who it could be. Even though she wasn't allowed in there, she figured maybe she could help them. After checking to make sure there weren't any teachers or prefects around, she walked in.

It was there that she saw the last person she ever expected to see crying: Draco Malfoy. He was bent over the sink, his head in his hands. His body was heaving as he continued to sob. She knew he wasn't a pleasant boy; in fact, he was quite mean, and that was even before he joined Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad last year. Then there was the fact that she had faced his Death Eater father at the Ministry with Harry and the others. But she wasn't the type of person to revel in anyone else's suffering, even if Draco was. Her father had raised her to be sensitive to other people's needs.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He whirled around, drawing his wand. His eyes widened with disbelief before narrowing again in a feral snarl. With a flick of his wand, the bathroom door closed behind her. Luna heard a click as the door was locked. "What are you doing in here, Lovegood?"

"I heard someone crying and I thought I could help."

He sneered, but the effect was ruined by the tears rolling down his face. He tried wiping them off his cheek as he kept his wand pointed at Luna. He wasn't entirely successful. "I bet Potter and Weasley sent you to spy on me."

Luna shook her head, her eyes wide with surprise. "They don't have anything to do with this."

"Liar."

"Draco, I want to help. What's wrong?"

She almost expected him to curse her. While she had her wand with her, she knew she wouldn't be able to draw it in time to defend herself. So, she decided to keep her hands away from her body to persuade him that she wasn't a threat.

Draco's wand hand shook as he started crying again. "He'll kill me if I fail."

"Are you talking about your father?"

His eyes blazed with fury. "My father's in Azkaban thanks to you and your goofy Gryffindor friends! No, _he'll_ kill me if I fail."

That's when Luna realized there was only one person who could generate this much fear in him: not Snape, not Dumbledore, but He Who Must Not Be Named. She didn't know what Draco's mission was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She wanted to help. Should she take Draco to the headmaster or Snape? Even Professor Flitwick might be able to help.

But instead of leading him by the hand to the teachers, she approached him and gently lowered his hand. He continued to glare at her, but she could tell it lacked its earlier venom. She gulped nervously. She had a new plan in mind, but she didn't know if she had the courage to go through with it.

With Draco's hand still in hers, Luna guided it to her shirt. She took his other hand and joined them together. Slowly, she guided his hands as they unbuttoned her shirt. Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't stop. Gradually, more of her skin became exposed, causing her to blush. But she wasn't willing to stop now.

Draco took the lead in finishing off her shirt. As gently as possible, he tugged it off her and dropped it to the floor. Luna reach behind her to undo her bra clasp. She removed it, let it dangle from her hand before letting it join her shirt.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he would have to be naked if she was, so he started undoing his shirt, not bothering to take his time. He watched as Luna stepped out of her skirt and knickers, exposing her bare body to him. She watched as he finished undressing, then took him by the hand to the sink. She bent over it, spread her cheeks, then nodded to his reflection.

Luna gritted her teeth as he started fucking her from behind. Her arse met his every thrust, and with each pump, she cried out, louder than the one before. She felt his hands grab her by the waist as he started thrusting into her faster.

Neither of them was going to last long and he soon poured himself into her, crying out her name. She joined him as she came, her body practically shaking from the sheer pleasure that overcame her.

They didn't speak as she turned to face him. Despite this offer, they both knew it was a one-time thing, at least for the moment. But she wasn't willing to end it without a kiss. She reached for his head and brought it gently to her as their lips met. It was a kiss of good-bye, yet one also of promise. They cleaned each other up before dressing.

As Luna prepared to leave, Draco finally found his voice. "Lovegood, why?"

She turned to face him. "Because you needed it, and so did I." Then she left, after unlocking the door. She closed the door, leaving him alone to his thoughts.


	10. A Slytherin Distraction, A Slytherin Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While her sister and friend distract the Carrows, Daphne Greengrass gives Neville a quick reward.

The footsteps echoed in the empty corridor as Neville ran. Mixed in with the sound of his footsteps, he could hear his pursuers gaining on him. If only he could get some lead time, just a few seconds to open the Room of Requirement, he would be safe. Unfortunately, it looks like the Carrows had enlisted some help, because he was quickly running out of time.

As he turned the corner, someone pulled him into an empty classroom and put a hand over his mouth. "Longbottom, be quiet! Astoria, Tracey, go!"

Neville didn't know what was going on, but he saw two Slytherin girls emerge from the classroom. His mysterious abductor kept him out of sight, but he could hear the conversation that was happening outside. "Professors, we saw him go that way!"

"Are you sure, Miss Greengrass?" Alecto Carrow asked darkly.

"Yes, Slytherin or not, if you lie to us, you'll be punished," her brother promised.

"You can either believe Astoria or let Longbottom get away. He's probably out of sight by now, but that's the way he went," Tracey Davis said firmly.

Neville couldn't believe his ears. Three Slytherins were getting him out of trouble. While he knew he should be grateful, he couldn't help but be suspicious. For all he knew, they were probably going to turn him over to Crabbe and Goyle. He listened as the Carrows cursed to themselves, then started running. Gradually, the footsteps faded, and Astoria and Tracey returned to the classroom.

"They're gone. They're headed to Gryffindor Tower, but they'll probably get there too late, thinking that the Fat Lady already let you in," Astoria said as Tracey closed the door.

"Thank you," Neville said, trying to sit down, but wincing as he felt a sharp pain on his arse. "But they weren't trying to get me into detention, but to turn me over to their Death Eater kin."

The girls stared at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded grimly. "When they failed to capture my grandmother, McGonagall told me that the Carrows would probably try something tonight. I have a place to go to, but I wasn't able to get there before I heard them following me."

His rescuer, whom he had first thought was an abductor, asked, "And your hiding place...is it anywhere near Gryffindor Tower?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "You don't want to tell me? Smart. I was just thinking if it's away from your dormitory, it should be safe enough to go there by now."

Neville decided it was safe to answer. "It's on the same floor, but not that close to my dorm. But I have a question: why are you helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Because you're a Slytherin," he said suspiciously.

"Longbottom, not all Slytherins support the Carrows. Do you think Slughorn likes what they stand for? Of course, not. My sister, my parents and I don't support You Know Who, but we have to walk a fine line. By the way, my name's Daphne Greengrass."

Now he recognized her. "Too bad I didn't know your name until now."

Daphne smirked. "Maybe you did, but rules do prevent Gryffindors and Slytherins from mixing. Both of our Houses have reputations to protect. But do you want to know another reason we chose to help you tonight?"

"Go on."

"Remember when you, Lovegood and Weasley broke into Snape's office? Well, that provided the necessary distraction for Astoria and I to get a couple of first years out from under the Carrows' detentions. McGonagall and Flitwick helped us smuggle them out of the castle. Had you not broken into Snape's office, the Carrows and the others would have stopped us," she explained.

"Maybe not all Slytherins are bad," Neville conceded.

"Of course we're not. Another reason I helped you is that you deserve a reward for standing up to the Carrows."

Before Neville could ask what she meant, she knelt and started undoing his belt buckle. "I would like to reward you with a full shag, but Astoria and Tracey are keeping an eye out for the Carrows, and I don't think there will be enough time. Just something to remember me by."

He closed his eyes as she started stroking his cock before putting it in her mouth. He had his fair share of blowjobs, mostly by Ginny and Luna, but Daphne's skills were different. While Ginny and Luna liked to let him come quickly, it was clear the Slytherin girl wanted the both of them to savor the experience. She bobbed her head along his length slowly, teasingly sucking him. She seemed to know where his limit was, and was careful not to end things too early.

But despite her attempts to draw things out, Neville couldn't last that long. Before long, he called her name, being careful not to shout it, therefore drawing attention. She swallowed him, then cleaned herself up before standing. "If we all survive this, come find me so I can reward you properly. Now, go, before the Carrows return."

As Neville made it to the Room of Requirement, he made sure he would find Daphne when the war was over and thank _her._

The End


	11. A Permitted Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that usual for Hermione to give her husband the okay to sleep with another woman.

A trail of clothing led from the front door to the bedroom. First, shoes, socks and stockings were scattered near the door mat. Next, shirts and jumpers littered the living room carpet, followed by trousers and skirts. There, gaps appeared in the trail, as though the owners stopped to do something other than undress. Shortly afterwards, almost at the bedroom door itself, bra, knickers and shorts could be seen.

The door wasn't closed. After all, Ron and Padma were the only two occupants in the flat now. While she shared it with her sister, she didn't expect Parvati to return anytime soon. In the meantime, she had more pressing business to deal with. With her hands tied above her head, she wasn't in any position to do more than moan and scream. Ron sucked on her neck before he focused his attention on her breasts.

Padma wished he would hurry up, but he clearly wanted to take his time. She couldn't blame him. After all, how many wives let their husbands have an affair, even if it was only a one time fling? As Ron kissed her again, his hands began fondling her breasts. Her body responded enthusiastically to his every touch. As he continued worshipping her body, she found herself becoming more jealous of Hermione, that she could return home to this excellent specimen.

Finally, Ron raised his head, his eyes twinkling with lust. She took a deep breath, knowing this was it. He grabbed his wand and muttered a Contraception Charm. A faint light illuminated the couple before fading. Padma thanked Merlin for whoever had the brilliant idea to invent the Contraception Charms. Muggle-based contraceptives worked, but they weren't as fun. Besides, she loved the feeling of a man's uncovered cock inside her.

Ron's growl was his only warning, allowing her a second to grasp her sheets before he plunged into her. She gasped as he entered her swiftly, allowing Padma to feel his entire length. But unlike her past lovers, he didn't start slowly. No, he was determined to thrust quickly and roughly from the onset. She moaned her approval as he continued slamming his cock into her. The bed shook under the ferocity of their lovemaking.

Their bodies moved as one, with her meeting his every move, thrust for thrust. She clung to him, afraid that he would drift away if she released him. Her grip was so tight that he nails drew blood, but he didn't flinch. Their lips met as they kissed hungrily.

"Fuck me, Ron!" Padma cried out. Her cries grew louder until they practically became a deafening roar. She screamed with pleasure as her orgasm enveloped her, with Ron following her over the edge.

"That's it, Padma. Padma...Padma…"

******

"Padma?"

She opened her eyes and saw a confused looking Ron staring back at her. She looked around, worried that other people had sensed her thoughts. Here she was, having lunch with Ron in a private parlor, or as close to private as possible. She worried that her fantasies of shagging Ron would be seen or heard by everyone.

"Padma, if you're not feeling well, we can always reschedule," Ron said calmly. 

"That's okay, I'm fine." When Hermione had suggested that she have lunch with Ron, Padma had to restrain her excitement. Her fantasy had Hermione giving her approval for an affair. Alas, reality was a lot tamer and more disappointing. 

"If you're sure. Hermione suggested I make up for my behavior at the Yule Ball, but if you're not feeling well…"

Padma smiled. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind now." _Like how to take you to bed, Ronald Weasley._

"Well, Hermione wanted you to read this," he said hesitantly, handing her a piece of parchment.

Curious, she took it and read it. Immediately, she felt her heartbeat speed up. _"Padma, Ron likes being on top. Make sure you use a Contraception Charm. Good luck."_

She looked up and saw a smirk on his face. "So that's what was on your mind, just now, eh?" he teased.

Padma leaned forward. "Let's hurry up and eat, so we can get to dessert."

The End


	12. Shower Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes home early to find a surprise in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my last two entries from this year's May Madness.

Draco arrived him earlier than expected. Normally, Astoria would wait by the front door to greet him, but she was probably in bed, considering the time of night. He didn't have time to owl her. Well, he would have to surprise her, and what a lovely surprise it was going to be. But first thing's first: he needed a shower.

He went upstairs and immediately heard the shower in the distance. A smirk graced his face as he realized Astoria was probably taking a shower and fingering herself, imaging her husband's cock in her pussy. Well, she wouldn't have to imagine it any longer.

He undressed, leaving a trail of clothing down the hall. By the time he stepped into the bathroom, he was naked. He saw the blurry outline of his wife in the shower. The shower stall's glass and the steam from the hot water disguised her features, but there wasn't any doubt about the woman's identity.

Using the sound of the shower to mask his approach, he slowly opened the shower door and stepped inside. The woman turned and surprise appeared on both their faces. She had blond hair like Astoria, but it was his sister-in-law, Daphne.

She was the first to recover. With a smirk on her face, Daphne pulled Draco to him for a passionate kiss. Any questions he had quickly evaporated as he pinned her against the wall. With one hand on her waist, he pinned her other hand above her face. Their bodies began grinding against each other as they kissed. The water began cooling, but that didn't stop them.

Daphne moaned into his mouth as her body eagerly responded to his every touch. They weren't shagging, not yet, but they both knew it was only a matter of time. His cock brushed against her thighs as if it yearned to be inside her.

It was at this time that Draco envied Potter. As fun as sex with Astoria was, Daphne was clearly the more enthusiastic, and the kinkier of the two Greengrass sisters. That sentiment became clearer as she pulled away from his mouth to say, "Fuck me."

And that's what Draco did. He didn't bother asking why she was here, although he had his suspicions. Her moans and cries soon drowned out the rushing water. He couldn't wait to get her into bed.


End file.
